Tyler Sontag
Tyler Sontag is a famous Chipster who has made various major contributions to the CC community. Beginning in 2004, he began constructing a levelset known as TCCLP. Tyler's first known appearance or interaction with the Chip's Challenge community began in 2006 when he appeared on the newsgroup, after creating a Chip's Challenge website. Later in 2006 he created http://www.geochip.webs.com, which housed various files relating to Chip's Challenge, but it is now defunct. Tyler was on the CCLP1 staff and CCLP4 staff. Levels in official packs CCLP1 * Key Pyramid * Block Party * When Insects Attack * Colors for Extreme * Tunnel Clearance * Badlands * The Sewers * Metal Harbor * Thief, You've Taken All That Was Me CCLP3 * Entrance Examination * Jumble * All About Blocks * Coal Mine * Civilization of Creatures * Pushy * Everybody Get Dangerous CCLP4 * Exclusive Or * Protect Your Fortress * Flippant * Technopathic * Spring * Forsythia * Cyprus * Empty Rooms * Repugnant Nonsense * Death and Destruction * Mindless Self-Indulgence * Bam Thwok * Monorail * Propaganda * Gimmick Isle CC1 level sets Work on his first set, TCCLP, began in May of 2004, and was completed in mid-2007. It contains 350 levels, making it the second-largest set at the time, behind Jacques.dat. Albeit heavily flawed with many of the levels being unsolvable, this set is still available nearly ten years after its creation and is one of the most well-known custom sets. Tyler has released several more sets since TCCLP. He began TCCLP2 in early 2009, but ditched it in late 2009 due to constraints from being hosted on pieguy's site. TCCLPRejects began around the same time. The early levels were levels that he felt were too poor to be placed in TCCLP or TCCLP2, but the set soon became a place for Tyler to experiment with various glitches and unorthodox concepts, similar to EvanD1. It is now the only CC1 set he provides updates to, and is quite sizable at 179 levels. TCCLPpgchip started in late 2008, which was a short set meant to be played with the ice block path. When submissions for CCLP3 were being accepted, Tyler submitted TylerSubmissions, which consisted of his 35 favorite levels from TCCLP and TCCLP2, all made Lynx compatible. Seven of these levels appeared in CCLP3, Entrance Examination, Jumble, All About Blocks, Coal Mine, Civilization of Creatures, Pushy, and Everybody Get Dangerous. After CCLP3's release, he added eight more levels and removed three, rebranding the set as TS1. When CCLP1 was announced, Tyler began work on TS0. The levels were intended to have difficulties appropriate for CCLP1, but he felt this was too restrictive and went on to design levels such as Lounge Act. It was completed in late 2012 and contains 40 levels, the same number as TS1. CCLP1 contains six of its levels Colors for Extreme, Tunnel Clearance, Badlands, The Sewers, Metal Harbor, and Thief, You've Taken All That Was Me. For CCLP1, he additionally assembled DanielB-Lynx, which is a collection of level from DanielB1 and DanielB2 modified to be Lynx compatible. He received permission from Daniel Bouwmeester to submit the set for CCLP1 consideration. Before was CCLP1 released, he also designed a level set called TS_Tutorials, containing 18 candidates for CCLP1 lesson levels. Three of these got in the final set: Key Pyramid, Block Party, and When Insects Attack. He began TS2 during CCLP1's development to prepare for the next community pack CCLP4. He ceased progress at the end of 2014 with only 22 levels finished and decided to focus on CC2 level designing when it was released the following year. CC2 level sets Tyler quickly released a small level set after CC2 was released in May 2015 named TSAlpha. He built it slowly over the next three years before finalizing it in mid-2018 with 40 levels. The set is notable for its use of unsupported tiles that he co-discovered with random 8 such as the zero directional block, blank no signs, and voodoo tiles. To complement TSAlpha's release, Tyler released TSNull, a smaller set containing reject and experimental levels. Design style Tyler's design style in his TCCLP days were eclectic, but he eventually found a distinct style in the late stages of TS1 and TS0. All the levels in his TSx series are Lynx-compatible, and tries to conform to pedantic Lynx rules as often as possible. The TSx levels are usually medium to hard difficulty, and often contain a large number of recessed walls and partial posts. He has become infamous for including adapted Sokoban sections in his levels, usually involving three blocks. His TCCLPRejects levels exploit many glitches, such as data resetting, the multiple tank glitch, and various other oddities. In his CC2 sets, he frequently uses bowling balls, logic gates, and railroad track, the last of which he considers the most verstaile addition to CC2. Scores In MS, Tyler is ranked 33rd in CC1 with a score of 5,975,260, 6th in CCLP1 with a score of 6,002,460, 21st in CCLP2 with a score of 6,038,110, 10th in CCLP3 with a score of 6,052,470, and 5th in CCLP4 with a score of 6,083,040. His first bold confirm was in CCLP3 on Marooned, often considered the easiest bold to achieve in CCLP3. However, after the release of CCLP1, he became more serious about optimization and achieved a modest number of new records and confirms, placing him near the top of the CCLP1 scoreboard. He performed similarly with CCLP4. When CC2 was released, he picked up some new records and confirmed, mostly focusing on the time bolds, but has not optimized often since. April Fools' Day pranks Tyler has pulled a Chip's Challenge-related April Fools' Day prank every year from 2010 to 2014. * In 2010, he created a fake AVI that showed a score of 716 on Cake Walk, which, at the time, was four seconds better than the current bold and one second below the Melinda time. Normally, this route involves an incredible amount of luck. * In 2011, he created a fake video which showed that data resetting is possible with column 32. * In 2012, he, along with the rest of the CCLP1 staff, released a level set they claimed to be CCLP1, later retitled Not_CCLP1, which was a joke set consisting of 149 levels created solely by the staff themselves, rather than levels from all submitted sets. * In 2013, he claimed to have ported JBLP1 to a Lynx ROM format through elaborate hex editor usage (though, this actually is possible using c4). * In 2014, he wrote a message that CCLP1 staff speaker Dave Varberg posted stating that all CCLP1 score reports must now be hand-written and mailed with a check to the webmaster James Anderson, rather than being reported online. Category:People